1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device, a probe including the same, and an electronic apparatus and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2002-271897 discloses an array of ultrasonic transducers. Each ultrasonic transducer has two electrodes on a piezoelectric body. A voltage is generated according to the strain ε of the piezoelectric body. The strain ε of the piezoelectric body is caused in response to the deformation of a vibrating film. As the distance between the electrodes is increased, a voltage to be generated is increased. Another electrode can be disposed between the two electrodes.
In image generation, a receiving circuit is connected to the array of ultrasonic transducers. The receiving circuit has a stray capacitance. Due to the influence of the stray capacitance, a signal voltage to be measured is decreased.